The 25 Game
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: Who can date 25 people first? Hermione, Ginny, Ron, or Harry? Sexual tension is to the max, with a dash of jealousy, and a bit of smugness, as these four competitors race to date 25 people before the other. Will they end up with each other? R/Hr, G/H
1. More Irresistible

A:N: Came up with this the other day. I'm super excited to write it, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Summary: When a insensitive bet, as to who can date 25 girls the quickest, between Harry and Ron arises, things go great until Ginny and Hermione find out, and become involved as well. Catastrophe and chaos is expected, especially when the competitors are potentially in love...

Chapter One: More Irresistible

A small metal tray lay in the middle of Ron's bedroom. Above was a week old issue of the Daily Prophet rotating in the air, sizzling with flame.

Harry stared intently at the source of heat in the room. He took a mental note of the Chudley Cannons posters plastering Ron's bedroom walls. A Tapestry of James Medeiros, Keeper, was zipping through the air firmly gripping his broom.

"You do realize that the Chudley Cannons have long since passed their glory days, right?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

Ron shot up from his laying position on his bed, clutching a battered bludger.

"Hey, they've always been my favorite team!" Ron paused, "It's part of my childhood." Ron lay back down, and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You don't suppose that your opinion will change now that Ginny's chaser of the Holyhead Harpies?" Harry inquired,

"Of course not. The Harpies are just a bunch of bloody sissies." Ron sneered,

"Your only jealous, because your no as good as her." Harry laughed as Ron's face grew red with anger. "The Harpies are good."

"What are you playing at anyways?" Ron catechized.

"Nothing, just small talk." Harry paused, "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's almost impossible to think of anything other that Quidditch in this room."

"Yeah, well I haven't had much time to redecorate." Ron sat up, and rubbed his temples. "Lavender is really putting me out."

"Yeah? What did she do this time?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Ron sighed and paced the room.

"She's just bloody annoying, that's all."

"Honestly, Ron. I don't know why you won't just break up with her."

"She's all I've got!" Ron sat himself on the floor, "Well at least all I'm comfortable with."

"What about Hermione?"

"Bloody hell no. I already took my chances with her." Ron hung his head. "I suppose she's out with Arnold?"

"I don't keep her calender in my pocket." Harry said sarcastically. "Anyways she dislikes Arnold just as much as you do."

"Than why is she still with him?"

"Same reason your still with Lavender." Harry rolled his eyes, "Just think about that."

The room was silent for several moments.

"I think I ought to find someone else." Ron suggested, "And you need someone as well..."

"Maybe I'm perfectly happy alone. Ginny will come round."

"Yeah so will Hermione, but while they're taken we mine as well have some fun. You know, play the field."

"I don't know, Ron. Playing the field seems a little insensitive."

"Alright, I'm convinced that you're a camp if you won't go out with someone." Ron smirked,

"What? I'm not gay, if that's what your thinking!" Harry exclaimed,

"if its not true, no need to get defensive, Merlin's beard, Harry." Ron smiled, "It would probably be too hard for you to get girls anyways." Ron challenged,

"What? I could get a girl any moment I want to." Harry stood up, "2/3 of my female co-workers love me!"

"Harry assuming makes and ass out of u and me." Ron snickered standing to about 5 inches above Harry's level. Harry rolled his eyes,

"It's not like that many of the other females working in the Auror department love you either." Harry said, as Ron chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yeah, I do. Whoever can date twenty-five girls the quickest wins the label of a ladies man." Ron inquired,

"Alright."

"Alright." It was quiet, and the two then resumed their seats. "Well I guess that means I'll have to break up with Lavender?"

"Yes, Ron."

A/N: Well did you like it? I know it's short but I had to start somewhere. Please review and tell me what you think! :]


	2. One Crucial Detail

A:N: Thanks for reading guys! Just one small request, reviews? Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ron seemed to be particularly excited about today. Given the fact that he was jittery, and eager, as he walked through the sea of people.

Honestly, the Ministry was one of the most fantastic places he's ever set foot in. The shining black tiles beneath his feet cast magnificent reflections of people, and the lights above. A huge golden fountain in the middle was occupied by three golden figurines. He, Harry, and Hermione. They held their wands to the sky in a fighting stance. "Always Remember May, 2,1998" were the words engraved on a golden plate in front.

Workers surrounded the statue momentarily, and flipped a sickle or knut in the crystalline water.

Ron himself even stopped for a moment, and looked into the water. The ceramic submerged in the water had names of the loved ones who died written in solid black.

He took a deep breath, and moved on after spotting Fred's name.

The office was full, full, full. People filing complaints, begging annoying things to workers in cubicles, who insisted that they could not help then. The sound of a pencil sharpener, or a sneeze or a cough, just set Ron off. He hated noise.

"WE DON'T JUST PLAN THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP WHEN PEOPLE WANT ONE!" He heard Ganley shout,

Ron took a deep breath of resentment. Pushing through the crowds.

"And, that is why," he heard a muffled voice begin behind the Auror training department door, "we never, ever eat cantaloupe before a mission." he finished,

Ron rolled his eyes.

It had seemed like forever when Ron had finally reached the end of the Hallway. Upon the walls was lifelike paintings of well known Aurors zipping in the night sky gripping their brooms. Ron stopped for a moment, to look at Tonks who caught his gaze and winked at him.

At the end of the hallway stood three doors labeled, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Longbottom." He lunged for his office, and entered with great relieve from the catastrophic noise out side.

He felt quite juvenile in this office, because some of his favorite posters of the Chudley Cannon Hung on the walls.

He could imagine Kingsley stepping in, with that 'Honestly-Ron-grow-up' expression on his face. Then he would order him to take them down because it was quote-on-quote "Unprofessional".

Before he even made it to his desk there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," He said weakly, Carrie, his assistant poked her head through the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." She said, now fully submerging her self in the room. Her eyes quickly fell upon the surrounding posters pasted on the walls, and gave him a funny look.

"Er, Sorry..." He paused scratching the back of his neck, "Just trying to lighten up the mood. She laughed.

"It's not my office."

"Right..." He retreated to his desk, which was more "professional." "Um, what is it then, Carrie?" He inquired, straightening his desk,

"Oh, um Kingsley just asked me to give you these papers to file." She said nervously, approaching his desk, gently setting the stack of papers down.

"Yes, thank you then, Carrie." Ron said, as he reached for the papers, and leafed through the pile, trying to hide his disagreement.

Carrie still remained standing. Ron looked up at her, and she opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but decided against it. "You can go now, Carrie." He nodded,

"Right, sorry..." And she turned and scuttled off, closing the door very slowly.

Ron quickly turned his attention back to his papers, organizing them by name in a filing cabinet to the right of him.

The day was slipping by quickly, as people entered his office with more things for him to do. The noise died down, and the the Monday work day stress level began to settle in, and oddly enough, Ron found that he enjoyed himself.

There was another timid knock upon his door, and Ron, startled just about fell from his chair.

"Come in!" He said, a little too cheerily. Carrie poked her head in, and stepped inside. She stepped up to Ron's desk, and eyed him nervously. She stood there for a solid two minutes when Ron finally spoke up.

"Listen, Carrie," He paused, "I'm a busy man, and if you have nothing to sa-"

"I was just wondering If you wanted to go to lunch with me!" She said with a bit of a shout, Ron stared at her taken aback. He honestly hadn't even thought of asking Carrie. She was attractive enough, just about the same age. There was a long silence. "Sorry, I understand if you don't want to. I just though that I'd ask." She was about ready to turn to leave when Ron stopped her.

"No, wait!" Carrie shot back around, "Er, I'd love to go to lunch with you." He smiled,

"Oh, erm... Okay!" Carrie said weakly, blushing,

"Okay." Ron smiled, "I'll see you in-" He paused to check his watch, "Fifteen minutes then."

"Alright," she said,

"Okay,"

"Er, bye...:

"Bye..." She turned and rush out the door, and ran down the hall, letting the door just shut itself. Ron quickly pulled a small booklet from his waistcoat pocket. Opening the small thing, he dipped his quill in ink, and wrote in his best penmanship, "#1 Carrie McDaniel's, Lunch, 12:35-1:50, June 13th 1999." "Check, and mate." He smiled,

"Look, Harry," Neville began, "We, we can do this!" He exclaimed, "I mean most of the Aurors in our department are almost dead, and in the reserves. Let's just get rid of them!" He said, Then he paused, "Blimey, that was insensitive..."

"You think?" Harry asked, "Anyways, insensitive or not, it looks like that's where we're going." Harry sighed, "I mean, there's not enough money to pay people who don't do anything!" He smacked his desk with a rolled up Daily Prophet, sending Neville teetering back a few inches. "Sorry..." Harry muttered, taking a seat.

"Look, it's almost lunch time." Neville began, "Let's just take a break for now, and worry about this later, alright?" Neville secretly crossed his fingers in his pockets, but Harry didn't seem convinced.

"I've already made my decision." Harry said,

"What?"

"I'll just have to give everyone on the reserve squad the sac." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "They're completely unnecessary."

"Okay." Neville said with relief

"I'll consult with the minister during lunch."

"Okay then. Good day, Harry." And Neville slipped out of the room.

Harry knew that he really ought to talk to Ron about this, but he was sure he had problems of his own. He could of sworn that he'd heard him leave for lunch early.

Then Harry remembered about the bet, and at the moment the last thing he wanted to do was go out and mingle with girls.

"It will just have to wait till tomorrow." He muttered, as he began to pack papers, and files into his briefcase.

Harry could feel a headache coming on, and was very tempted to go straight to Kingsley, and request the rest of the day off.

He slipped into his traveling cloak, and fastened the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves. With briefcase in hand, he gratefully left the room, locking the door behind him.

Luckily, he wouldn't actually have to go to Kingsley's office, because he stood right at the front of the room, talking to the secretary, Doris. (A:N: Ha ha, I just had to name her Doris. :])

"Kingsley!" Harry waved him over.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have an inquiry," he began, "and it may solve our money situation in this department..." Harry said discreetly.

Before he'd known if Harry was about to waste his lunch break speaking to Kingsley about his idea to rid of the reserve squad.

"I don't know, Harry." Kingsley said gulping down the last of his Firewhisky. "The reserve squad had plenty of good people who trained, and who have a lot of dedication as Aurors." Kingsley said.

"Yes, Minister!" Harry said in a yelling whisper, "Yes, but we cannot afford to pay them!" Harry exclaimed, "Either we shun them out of the department, and send them somewhere where their experience is still useful, or we don't pay them." Kingsley sighed at this,

"I guess having lack of dark magic around here has it's cons." He gave a feeble smile, "It's puts people out of work." It was silent for a moment, "I suppose that your right, though, Harry. It is our only option." Kingsley stood up, and shook Harry's hand. "I'll send notices out as quick as possible to warn them."

"Alright then, it's a deal." Harry sighed with relief, Kingsley turned about to leave, "Oh, and, Minister!"

"Yes?"

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off."

"You deserve it go ahead. Besides, I don't know if I could pay you much anyways!" He exclaimed, followed by a jolly chuckle.

"Thank you Minister!" Harry said,

"No problem, boy!" And he disapparated.

When Harry arrived at his flat, he was quite appeased to be out of his work clothes, and in a more age suiting outfit. With a pair of jeans and a polo T-shirt, he slipped into his corduroy jacket, with full intentions of going to the Holyhead Harpies stadium to watch Ginny practice.

He apparated, feeling that familiar sensation of being stretched, and pulled. He landed flat on his feet in the stands, which caught the attention of several attractive players on the pitch.

Harry took his seat and watched as Gwenog Jones shouted plays at the girls who were determined to impress their coach.

Harry could see a flash of red hair glint in the afternoon sunlight. Ginny rode the air, queen of the skies.

He knew that he really should get a move on with this bet, and if he started with Ginny it would end with her. Perhaps he could find someone else on the team. But he couldn't examine any of the girls without his eyes lingering towards Ginny. He wondered if she knew that he was in the stands watching her. He decided that it might seem a little creepy, and moved farther back, hoping she wouldn't notice the he was there.

The practice must have already been halfway through, because the girls came down to the pitch, as Gwenog reviewed some announcements. After some cheering, and rooting, the girl flowed out of the pitch and into the locker rooms.

Harry sighed, as he took the long way down the stands. He never really realized until now, how huge the pitch was.

The sun slowly set, casting the beautiful horizon over the barricade above. Harry imagined how lovely Ginny would look in this sunset.

The burrow was warm and welcoming as always. And when Harry entered, the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled his nostrils with delight. He stepped farther in the house scrubbing the soles of his sneakers on the welcome mat. He shed of his jacket and hung it on the chiseled untidy coat rack. (Mr. Weasley's handy work.)

"Harry, Is that you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley popped her head out of the kitchen, and shuffled over to hug him. "How are you dear?" she asked

"I'm good." Harry smiled, as Mrs. Weasley held his face back to look at him.

"Everyone is in the living room." She smiled warmly, and stepped aside to let Harry pass.

A warm fire was going in the living room, and he took a seat on the couch besides George.

"Hiya, Harry." He said taking a bite of apple,

"George," He greeted with a nod.

"Did you get any?" Ron asked,

"No," He replied with a shrug,

"What's this?" George asked curiously,

"Er.." Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks

"Alright, speak up, boys." George said, getting to his feet.

"Er, well Harry and I made a bet..." Ron began

"On who can date... Er, 25 girls the quickest." Harry finished, A sly grin appeared on George's face.

"Cute," He replied, resuming his seat.

"Well, did _you_ get any?" Harry asked,

"Yes," Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked slowly, The room was silent full of awkward glances, and the crackling fire.

"Erm, well..." Ron paused, and plucked a string from his jeans. "Well, everything was good..." He sighed, "But I forgot a very crucial detail..."

"Yes?" Harry encouraged,

"I forgot to break up with Lavender." Ron whispered, Harry's jaw dropped, and George, who found the episode quite amusing chuckled.

"Did she see you?" Harry asked,

"Of course she did... It wouldn't matter much if she hadn't..." Ron took a deep breathe " I was with Carrie-"

"Carrie? You mean our Carrie? The one that works in our department, Carrie?"

"Yes..." Ron continued, "Anyways, we were eating in the ministry food court, and of course you can only expect that Lavender would be out looking for me."

"Right." Harry nodded,

"Well, she came over, and started an episode." He leaned back, "She was yelling, and crying, and, goodness it was just horrible."

"Merlin's beard..."

"And, now I suppose Carrie thinks I'm some cheating two-timer."

"I suppose it's only natural to think that, right?"

"Yeah..." Ron sighed "I'll just clear things up with her tomorrow..."

It was silent, and George, who was obviously enjoying himself, shook his head in disagreement. He got up to leave, and froze when he saw Ginny, and Hermione standing behind the group.

"You two did WHAT?" Hermione shouted,

A:N: There you go. Anyway, please review. I just need a little encouragement. Thank you. :]


	3. The Interrogation

A:N: For anyone who read the last chapter, you'll see that I made a mistake, and uploaded the wrong chapter. Yeah sorry about that... Well, here come chapter three... And if anyone has any ideas for a more attention grabbing summary, I would be more than grateful for your help. Thanks.

Hermione paced back and forth. The click of her high heels echoed through the lonely living room. The crackle of the fire threatened to lash out on anyone who got too close.

Harry and Ron felt as if they we're in the middle of an interrogation. As Hermione shot them foul glances every few moments, and Ginny took deep shameful breathes, her arms folded, and foot tapping impatiently.

A bead of sweat slipped from Ron's brow as he waited for Hermione to begin her scolding. He knew that she was just taking her time, because if she blew up right away it would be a huge mess.

She was genuinely angry. Taken aback, and simply could not believe that Harry and Ron would sacrifice the delicate heart of the average young adult female for a stupid bet.

"So," she began. "Do the two of you even understand how you might make someone feel?" Hermione shuttered.

"Hermione!" Ron called, "Please, if you're that jealous, then you can just leave." Hermione looked completely shocked, and her eyes glistened by the flickering candle light.

"Jealous?" she croaked looking at Ron with complete shock. "Why on earth would you think I'm jealous?" Ron sighed

"Well, because you and I just got through a deficient relationship. It's obvious that you didn't want it to end." Ron said, now examining his finger nails with great interest, and the utter casualness found in his voice was making Hermione exceedingly angry.

Hermione was so caught off guard that she wasn't able to speak.

"I think it's safe to say that someone is a little conceited." Ginny alleged. Harry sat there feeling awkward, and shot a desperate gaze towards Ginny. George stood behind the frame of the threadbare couch with a simper expression on his face.

"I think you may be right, little sister." George said smugly, folding his arms.

"Well," Hermione said hotly, "I don't think that _I'm _the one whose jealous here." she said, as she stared a sharp dagger at Ron. "I think I'll go help Molly with dinner." Hermione quipped, sending a 'Come-with-me-or-your-dead' expression to Ginny, who promptly stood up, tottering after a haughty Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron" Harry said hastily, "If you're not careful-" He paused toning his voice to a whisper, "Then you're really gonna get it..." and even quieter he continued, "You know how Hermione is."

"Yes, Ronald." George said importantly, "If you're not careful, you might as well call it suicide." He snickered, "Hermione is very good with a wand." He said less discreetly than Harry.

"As if Hermione would even try to hurt me." Ron said confidently, while he secretly regretted what he'd said.

"Sometimes it's the bet way to woo the ladies, though." George began, rounding the couch and resuming Ginny's old seat. "It's how I got Angelina." He smiled, and looked of to the distance as if he was replaying memories in his head. "I just convinced her that she liked me, and eventually she did." He said cockily, hoisting his feet onto the coffee table, and leaning his head back onto folded arms.

"So you're saying the only way you can get girls is by convincing them that you like them?" Ron chuckled, "They're naturally attracted to me.

"Yeah, two girls have fallen for you. You're a real Casanova."

"Yes, thank you, George." Ron said sarcastically. It was quiet for a long moment.

"Ron, do you think we ought to call the bet off?" Harry asked, Ron just gawked at him, having forgotten that he was even there.

"Call the bet off?" Ron asked in amazement, "Are you mad?"

"No, it's just, I think that last thing you and I need is Hermione and Ginny being cross with us." He shot a glance at George, "You know how girls are..."

"Then I would have gone out with Carrie for nothing!" Ron exclaimed,

"Oh, come on, Ron, Carrie is a nice girl." Harry said with a sigh of resentment.

"Yeah, nice or not, she's not exactly the goal." Ron said, annoyed,

"What is the goal then, brother?" George asked arrogantly,

"Hermione, of course." Ron said obviously, "Are you two blind?"

"Well, if you're that keen on getting Hermione, then I expect that you should call the bet off, and apologize." Harry suggested wisely.

"I sort of have a plan, though." Ron said secretively,

"Alright, give it a go, then." Harry said, impatiently.

"What if we got Ginny and Hermione in on the bet too?" Ron began,

"What? There is no way in bloody hell we'll get those two in on this." Harry said, astonished.

"If we do, though, don't you think it would get very interesting?" Ron sighed, "What I mean is, there will be a lot of attraction, and sexual tension."

"Yeah, which is one of Hermione's monster emotions. You two just get too competitive." Harry said unconvinced.

"Exactly Hermione's monster emotions is what got us together in the first place. And you and Ginny. I'm sure that you two would get the same way."

"Yeah, maybe. But even if it would get us together, we'll never be able to get them in on it."

"If we challenge Hermione we will."

"Challenge Hermione?" George asked,

"Never mind, I have a plan."

"Care to shine some light on this devious plan of yours?" Harry catechized,

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley called, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Charlie flooded downstairs along with Ron Harry George.

The kitchen smelled like a fresh pot of Aunt Muriel's infamous stew recipe.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered, as he sat down in front of the smallest bowl he could find. "Harry, we'll go out to eat after this." Ron said,

"I don't see why you hate the stew so much." Harry said through bites of potpourri.

"Maybe it's because it includes goblin toe jam." Ron said casually, Harry let the stew slip from his mouth.

"'Arry, are vue alvright?" Fleur asked,

"Yes, I just need to-" And with that Harry rushed out of the kitchen. Ron sat there with an amused smirk on his face. Followed by several glares from his family members.

"So, Ron," Hermione began, "Are you going to tell your mother about the little bet you and Harry have?"

"Oh, I-I... Erm."

A:N: I know it's super short, but I felt like I needed to post something. So here it is. Please review. They are like brain food, and I know you're reading I see it in traffic, but I need to know if I'm wasting my time on this. Thanks. :] MY BRAIN IS HUNGRY!


	4. We're In

A:N: Hey everyone. Happy, late, Christmas! Here is my present to you, chapter four! (Insert applause here) Anyways thanks for reading, and please review, if your review you get cookies! :]

"Yes, Ronald," Mrs, Weasley began, "Do tell us about the bet you and Harry made." Silence erupted amidst the dining room, and a collective clatter of spoon dropped in their bowls echoed loudly.

"I'm sure mum would love to hear this." George said smugly, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Six legs, George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, and George promptly sat back forward, but as soon as Mrs. Weasley turned back to Ron, George resumed his position. "What is this bet?" Mrs Weasley asked, you could tell that she'd expected something bad to slip from Ron's lips, but he remained silent.

"Come on, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, "You had no problem telling Ginny, and I." She raised her eyebrows testily, wearing a proud smirk on her face, her lips half turned into a sweet smile.

The tips of Ron's ears turned bright scarlet, as he turned to Hermione, then to his mother, then back to Hermione.

And with a intimidated gulp, he opened his mouth.

"I- well- um..." Ron held his head low, and stared at his untouched soup.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned, then, her expression suddenly hardened, "Ronald Billius Weasley, what have you done?" She asked sternly.

He parted his lips defensively, but he had no alibi. "Ron," Mrs. Weasley interrogated, when, Hermione, whom had been enjoying herself a little too much, began to speak.

"If you won't tell her, then I will." Hermione guffawed, as Ron's lips pursed, and just about the time when the words were to slip from Hermione's mouth, Ron sat up quickly with so much force that his chair scraped against the worn floorboards, and it teetered precariously on it's back legs, before falling to the floor with a loud, _thud_.

"If you'll excuse us, Hermione and I need to have a little _talk_." And he stormed around the table, grabbing Hermione by the arm, and pulled her out of the room.

When Ron was sure that they were out of earshot he let go of her arm, slightly pushing her forward. Hermione stumbled backwards, and scowled at Ron.

"What, the bloody, hell are you playing at, Hermione?" He asked defensively, Hermione remained glowering at him, rubbing her arm at the place where Ron had grabbed it.

She was just quiet, and her eyes darted all over the room, and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Hermione!" He encouraged, "Honestly, were you trying to kill me out there?" He sighed, and lowered his voice. "You, know how Mum is about that kind of thing."

"Consider it revenge." Hermione hissed,

"Revenge?" Ron outraged crossly, "What did I ever do to you?" Hermione was looking at Ron in complete disbelief.

"You really _are_ completely oblivious, aren't you?" She queried, Ron still looked as if he'd done nothing, and Hermione rolled her eyes followed by a bit of huffing. "Maybe it had a little something to do about you accusing me of being jealous?"She suggested,

"I was only speaking the truth." Ron contended, Hermione's eyes widened, and opened her mouth to protest,

"Do you honestly think I'm jealous, Ron?" She yelled, folding her arms.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think!" Ron acknowledged defensively, towering over Hermione's petite figure.

"Give me ONE good reason why, the bloody hell, I should be jealous!" She challenged, and Ron looked completely baffled, not knowing in the slightest why Hermione would be jealous.

They stood there in silence, and Hermione looked quite proud of her self, looking at Ron audaciously.

"Because you have to sit around with you're git of a boyfriend, and watch me date beautiful girls." Ron raised his eyebrows waiting for Hermione's response, and close tears she began,

"I can't BELIEVE that you're vain enough to even think I give a damn!" Hermione shouted,

"Oh, _come on_, Hermione, we all know that it's true." Ron said mirroring Hermione position of attitude.

Hermione looked as if she might explode, and her lip quivered. She was exactly were Ron wanted her to be, but if she began crying, everything was ruined. "You just wish you could pull the bet off." Ron said examining the floorboard with carelessness in his tone.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, bingo. Ron thought.

"That's right, you just know you'd never be able to beat Harry and I, so that's why you're jealous." Ron said proudly,

"Oh, so that's what you think?" Hermione asked,

"It's, _exactly, _what I think." Ron said, smugly. Hermione glowered at him, her cheeks red with anger.

"I'll have you know," she began, jabbing her finger into Ron's chest, "that I could date 25 people, just as easily as you could. Perhaps even easier." She said,

"I bet that you couldn't." Ron tested,

"Oh, I beg to differ!"

"Prove it." Ron disputed, "Prove that you can date 25 people faster that Harry and I. _In fact,_ both of you prove it! You and Ginny both. I bet that you and Ginny can't date 25 people as fast as Harry or me!"Ron exclaimed, with excitement.

"You're on!" Hermione jeered, "But once Ginny, and I, kick your arses, then you'll wish that you hadn't asked us to play you're silly little game!" And with that, she stormed back into the kitchen.

_Check, and mate. _Ron thought.

As Ron entered the kitchen himself, all eyes fell on him, and his complacent appearance. And then Ron remembered that the two had been yelling loudly, and most likely everyone had heard.

Gratefully no one said a word, as he made his way to his empty seat, and it was so quiet that Ron could have sworn he'd heard the sound of vomiting upstairs. He smiled at this, and stirred his soup, which had crusted at the top during his absence.

Hermione sent angry glances, at a content Ronald, from the corner of her eye. So she was quite startled when Ginny elbowed her in the side.

"What happened out there? You two where yelling like mad." Ginny said, looking at Hermione suspiciously. Hermione took a deep, much needed breathe.

"Well, under the circumstances..." Hermione reluctantly began, "you and I are now apart of Harry, and _Ronald's_ silly little bet." She shot another dagger like stare at Ron, whom looked up, scowling, mouthing the word 'what?'

"What? How?" Ginny whispered hastily, "You couldn't have asked me about it?"

"No," Hermione whispered, heedlessly. Ginny, still looked disinclined about the idea. "Oh, come on, Ginny!" She said a little too loudly that she'd intended.

The Weasley's all looked up from their dinner at a blushing Hermione, who sent a brilliant shy smile across the table, then turned her expression back to Ginny, and it hardened quickly."Look, this is our chance to prove to Ron, that he isn't the womanizer he thinks he is." Hermione said darkly, and under toned.

Ginny's brown eyes were wide, and glistening in the warm light above. She involuntary chewed her lip, and Hermione stared at her expectantly. "Please?" She asked, making her _own_ big brown eyes as convincing as she could. Ginny took a deep and, annoyed, breath, and Hermione widened her eyes even more.

"Okay, Fine." Ginny hissed, and Hermione's face split into a smile, despite the fact she wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing herself. She'd considered convincing, a very adamant, Ginny was a great accomplishment.

After Ginny's and Hermione's whispers came to and end, George sat up from the table, holding his empty bowl of soup.

"Thanks for dinner, Mum." He said, and Mrs, Weasley shot and approving smile to her son, who now was making his way to the kitchen.

Everyone followed shortly after George, and the sound of clattering dishes, and running water, was pleasing to ears that hadn't been grazed with noise for so long.

Ron made his way out of the room, before his mother asked him to help with the dishes.

"Harry!" He called, and there was a groan from upstairs. "Harry?" Ron called a second time, clambering up the stairs. Light poured out of the bathroom door, and Ron made his way to it.

Inside, was Harry slumped on the floor. "You alright, mate?" Ron asked, leaning against the door frame, arms folded.

"Fine," Harry said, as he got to his feet, smoothing the crease on his slacks. "I've got a bit of a sensitive stomach." He said grudgingly, he could tell that Ron was enjoying himself, because a massive smile almost broke his face in half.

"We're in, Harry." Ron began,

"What?" Harry looked at him with confusing, and he examined himself in the mirror, and straightened his glasses.

"I got Hermione, and Ginny in on the bet." He said with full confidence, and an 'I-told-you-so' expression pasted on his face.

"You what? How?"

"I have my ways." And the two began to climb down the stairs, after turning the bathroom light off behind them.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, mate," Harry began in awe, "I honestly didn't think it would work."

"Well sometimes I surprise people." Ron sighed, and plopped down onto the couch, in front of the fire. Harry laughed sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.

"Turn your halo down, Ron."

"I'll try." after that It was quiet for a few moments, and Ron looked at Harry with a complete look of amusement, "Oh, and one more thing, Harry," He began, "There isn't really goblin toe jam in the soup."

A:N: There you go. :] I have to say I'm actually really proud of this chapter. :] And remember, I write, you review. And just a notice, anonymous reviews are accepted. Thank you. :]


	5. Can I Ask You Something?

A:N: So I really shouldn't be writing right now, but I just couldn't help myself! I just have a question for you guys. If you can take the time to read my story, then put my story on alert, couldn't you just take a few moments to write something nice, or possibly some constructive criticism? I know you're reading I see you in traffic, so don't hide! :) Reviews are like pancakes, and if you give a writer a pancake, then she'll give you some syrup. :D Thank you.

Hermione couldn't trace back to a time when she'd been so excited about the day's events to come. Normally she would wake up fairly happy, but to hop out of bed, (literally) heart pounding with pure excitement was out of the ordinary.

Tough her busy brown hair was particularly bushy this morning, she didn't let this stem her motivation.

She was very driven to reach the goal of 25 date before Ron. She honestly didn't give a damn about how many dates that Ginny and Harry got. It was just her, and Ron, and a little thing called competition.

She trudged through clothing that had been strewn all over the floor to find her work clothes.

"Honestly, Ginny," she said to her self, "couldn't you pick your mess up?" It was hopeless to find anything in the avalanche of apparel manually, so Hermione lunged from the heap of clothing to the small corner of the room where her bed sat. The only place where there wasn't a disastrous mess.

On her nightstand was her wand of muin vine wood, with the core of a dragon heartstrings. She seized it from the table, and pointed it towards the mess.

"Mobiliarbus!" She said, and with the flick of her wand, the clothes were airborne, floating like invisible bodies. "There's my blazer, and skirt..." She said fussily, and set her wand down, the clothing now dropping, limp, to the floor.

After dressing, she squeezed a droplet of sleek and shine hair potion in her palm, and lathered it in her hair, as the frizz, and curls subsided. They now lay perfectly flat, much like Fleur's.

Feeling a bit daring, she put a bit of red lipstick on, and slipped into her black heals.

"Not my normal attire..." She said in front of the mirror as she straightened the collar of her blouse, then decided she should button it up a little more. "But if I want to win the bet..." She trailed off, and reached for her briefcase that sat beside her bed, when a enveloped letter became visible.

Written in rushed script it read 'Hermioyni'

"Can't even spell my name right, can you, Ginny?" She said as she reached for the letter, ripping it open. Inside was a piece of torn parchment.

_Hermioyni, forgive me if I spelled your name wrong, I'm kind of in hurry._

_I couldn't remember if I'd already reminded you, so I thought I should write a note just to make sure._

_Tonight is my Quidditch banquet, and I'm meant to invite my family, and friends, so I would love for you to come. I understand if you're busy with work, and I'm sorry for letting you know on such short notice, but it is considered an honor to be invited. Don't bother replying to this, I'll just hope to see you at the Holyhead Harpies pitch in Wales at 6:30, tonight. It is a formal affair, so a fancy dress would be necessary. If you don't have a dress you can borrow one of my old ones from the closet. And don't worry they're not as ghastly as my great Aunt Tessie's dress robes. Anyways, I hope to see you there. _

_P.S: Bring a date if you can. We have to get started if we're gonna win this bet._

_-Ginny_

"Bugger," Hermione hissed. She'd completely forgotten about the banquet, and new that she'd be caught up with work. "Maybe, I can talk Kingsley into letting me leave early." Hermione suggested to herself, as she stuffed the note into her briefcase.

She then stepped over to Ginny's closet, where several juvenile dresses hung.

Hermione groped through the clothing, but did not find much of anything that was in her liking. Hermione, of course, owned some gowns of her own, but she wasn't quite sure where she'd last put them.

"Where, in Merlin's pants, am I supposed to find that old dress?" Hermione asked herself, as she stooped to her hands, and knees, and felt beneath her bed.

A plastic box, which she'd acquired from the muggle world lay beneath. Hermione pulled it out, and the lid practically popped off, being quite overstuffed.

The blue gown that she'd worn to the Yule Ball in her fourth year was neatly settled on top. She had put a protective charm on it so that it wouldn't crease, when she'd packed it away months before.

She held it up in front of her, and despite the fact of her small size, she doubted it would still fit.

"I'll just have to deal with it after work." She said, as she gingerly set the flowing dress on her unmade bed.

She slid the empty plastic box back beneath her bed, as she checked her watch, and quickly seized her briefcase before rushing out the door.

The Atrium of the ministry, was brilliant as always, Hermione noted, as she swerved through the dense crowds of irritable workers.

She'd managed to get to work a few minutes early, and hoped that that might increase the chance of getting out early for Ginny's banquet.

The Floo networks were working non-stop, as witches, and wizards zoomed through, and joined the flow of people in the Atrium, like salmon swimming up stream.

Blank expressions were pasted on everyone's faces, it was obviously too early for the average person, and Hermione could have sworn that she heard collective yawns, as people walked.

Trying her best not to notice the solid gold statue of she Ron, and Harry, she slipped by, feeling completely exploited, and much self conscious that maybe they'd fashioned her nose a little too large.

Wizards who had stopped to examine the statues, would let their gaze linger to Hermione, and follow her a bit, until she was out of sight.

"I ought to tell Kingsley that that's completely unnecessary." Hermione pestered to herself, The crowds finally began to subside, and Hermione was quite relieved that it was more quiet here.

The service lift was already buzzing with people when Hermione made her way over there. The golden grates had shut in front of her, but immediately reopened as she entered.

She quietly stepped in, nervously clutching her briefcase, saying silent prayers to herself, that she'd get to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, on time, perhaps a little early.

The lift was suddenly hoisted up, and Hermione felt as if she'd been hooked by the navel, being pulled on a fish line.

"A bit of a strong push..." A squat wizard said behind her.

"Level one," a disembodies female voice began, "Minister for Magic and Support Staff." No one, except for the squat wizard behind her got out of the lift.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry about that." That portly wizard said as he edged his way out of the open grates, just before they slammed shut again. They were hoisted up once more.

"Level two," the female voice began again, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement." As much Hermione would have liked to get off here, she was not meant to. A lanky man in scruffy worn brown robes, who oddly reminded Hermione of Lupin, slid through the now reduced crowd. The lift went up again.

"Level three," said she again, "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." Millicent Bullstrode, a previous Hogwarts Slytherin, and colleague of Hermione's zipped through, the now much roomier service lift. And one more time the service lift shot upwards.

"Level four," The mechanical voice said, "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Hermione tottered out of the lift, feeling much less claustrophobic before she took a relieved breathe.

The grates slammed behind her, and she turned back to see two other people chatting with each other, and some colored paper airplanes, that seemed restless floating in the air.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Said Kingsley, who held a cup of coffee in his right hand, and a folded issue of the Daily Prophet in the other.

"Morning, minister," Hermione began, slightly startled, by the ministers presence in her department, but altogether pleased. "It's good to see you!" She said, "I was actually meant to ask you of something..." Hermione said,

"Yes, of course," Kingsley answered in his deep low voice,

"You see, Ginny Weasley, a friend of mine is having her Quidditch banquet tonight, and I was only wondering in I could get out a bit early. I think I'd need to be home by five to get there in time."

"Very well, then," Kingsley nodded sincerely,

"Thank you so much, Minister," and successfully, Hermione walked away.

A date. Hermione thought it a million times, but there wasn't one person whom appealed to make a good date. Most of the men in her department where taken, and even if they weren't, she'd probably wouldn't fancy taking one of them to the banquet anyways. Having already broken up with Arnold, she couldn't ask him either. Not that she even wanted to go with _him_.

Sketchy paper, and notes were littered all over her desk. She'd been researching for things that could benefit S.P.E.W, for the last few hours, and wasn't really getting anywhere. She gingerly packed everything away in a file, and stuffed it in a cabinet near by.

"Are my ideas really that impossible?" She asked, as she closed open books, and replaced them back onto the wooden bookshelf at the end of the room. "Will I ever get something productive done?" she continued to interrogate herself, until finally plopping back onto her chair.

Gratefully, her lunch break would begin shortly. She could find Harry and Ron, and see if Ginny told them to bring dates to the banquet too. She could only assume that they'd been invited too, she was simply sure that they where. Weather they planned on going or not was undecided.

Her clock suddenly struck 10:55. Lunch time. She locked everything up, and left the room, ready to find a date. 

"I swear, Harry, the last thing I want to do is go to the bloody dinner party." Ron said, with an annoyed expression worn on his face,

"Oh come on, Ron," Harry began, "It's a good place to socialize, you know, find a date." Harry suggested, hands dug deep into the pocket of his trousers.

"I know, I know, but how am I supposed to find a date when I'm at work. I can't take Carrie again." Ron sighed, as Harry flashed a cocky smile at his redheaded friend.

"So, Mister. Casanova is having girl trouble?" Harry asked, as Ron elbowed him in the side.

"It's not like you're doing much better either." He grumbled,

"Well, we haven't even tried. There are plenty of nice girls from school, that we see at lunch all the time!" Harry said, as they crossed the Atrium to the food court.

"Yeah, but there are only so many girls that are single." Ron said discouraged, "I wonder if Hermione's taking a date." He said, deep in thought,

"I'm sure Ginny told her to as well." Harry replied, as they entered the food court doors.

It was filled with wide oped space, and black chairs, with matching tables were placed around the middle. All along the back was a salad, and sandwich bar, along with several other supporting cafes.

It reminded Harry of a mall's food court, though the Dursley's had seldom taken Harry to their occasional mall trips.

He and Ron took their short trip to the salad bar, and after Ron went through his very unique specific order, the thin old witch working there, flicked her wand, and food appeared on Ron's tray.

"I'll just have the same." Harry said, indecisive as always, and the same order appeared on his plate as well.

"Talk about fine dining," Ron sneered, as Harry caught up with him. They took their usually seats, with a window view of the Atrium outside.

Ron was instantly wolfing his food down, while Harry, being much more suttle, ate with poise. The two scoped the room for girls, but no one really stuck out too much to either of them. Lavender Brown, though, sent a series of angry glares at Ron, who only rolled his eyes, and ignored her.

"Hey, Ron," Harry began, his attention on something strange, "Is- is, that Hermione... With Cormac, Cormac Mclaggen?" Harry asked hastily, with surprise.

"What the, bloody, hell is she doing with that git?" Ron asked, forcefully shifting in his seat causing his drink to fall over the the floor, shattering there. Ron, though, didn't seem to notice much, but it sent Lavender Brown's petrified gaze over, followed by several other people.

Hermione sat with Cormac staring at him intently, and even from the distance Ron, and Harry were at, it was easy to see that Cormac wore a prideful cocky expression as he spoke.

"I can not believe it..." Ron hissed, "She's probably asked him to go to the banquet with her!" Ron exclaimed, as he turned to Harry, with gritted teeth.

"I told you this would happen, Ron." Harry said,

"What? You didn't say that Hermione would start fraternizing with Cormac!"

"No, but I said you two would get too competitive, and it's only just beginning." Harry said, leaning back on his chair.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked, looking completely pathetic.

"Nothing. We do nothing. Besides, Ron, you're the one who dragged her into this, and who said they were fraternizing, maybe Cormac just caught her at the wrong time." Harry suggested, but Ron wasn't convinced.

"Harry, if she really didn't want to talk to Cormac, she'd ignore him."

"Well, you better go get a date, then or Hermione will beat us." Harry said, pointing to a pack of younger girls, sitting together.

"Do you expect to just ignore her, and Cormac, then?" Ron demanded,

"Yes, Ron. You can't don anything about it. You'll start a huge episode if you go up there."

"Fine," Ron said grudgingly, as he continuously turned around to look at Hermione and Cormac.

"Honestly, Ron" Harry began, "Do you expect them to snog, or something?" Harry sighed, as Ron gave him a terrified expression.

"Snog?" He croaked,

"Look, Ron, Hermione hates Cormac just as much as we do. She's just putting up an act so she'll have a date tonight, to win the bet."

"I know, I know..." Ron said, with a desolate tone.

"Then why are you fretting so much?"

"Does it not bother you?" Ron whispered,

"Obviously not as much as it bothers you." Harry shrugged his shoulders, and took a last bite of crisps, before tossing his tray in the trash.

"Who are we gonna take to the banquet, Harry?" Ron groaned, as he restlessly continued to check on Cormac, and Hermione.

"Erm, I dunno..." Harry said, as he craned his neck, to search for a suitable date. "Aryul Birch?  
" Harry suggested, Ron shrugged his shoulders

"She's all yours." Ron said,

"Should I ask her?"

"Just do it, mate." Ron said, with an edge in his voice. Harry shot one nervous glance at Ron before he sat up, and scuttled after her.

Ron was left sitting there alone for a while as he examined Harry, who had taken a seat with Aryul. She just seemed completely shocked that Harry Potter was flirting with her, and was clearly flustered.

Ron tried his best not to turn and check on Hermione and Cormac, but he found it quite impossible. Every time he turned, there was Cormac, cockier than ever, and Hermione laughing every five seconds. Ron grumbled, and rolled his eyes.

This was making him sick.

Aryul seemed to have been the only attractive girl in sight, who hadn't been in a pack of other attractive girls.

Ron sighed relentlessly. He zeroed in, though, on someone who was oddly familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd felt like he'd seen her before.

Perhaps she'd gone to Hogwarts? She had her sleek black hair trimmed short, which added this quirky facade to her appearance. Her lips coated with red lipstick, like Hermione's today, and she laughed at another girl sitting beside her, who must have been extremely humorous.

Ron hadn't notice that he was staring so intently at her, because her smile faltered, when she met his focused gaze. She awkwardly shifted away from his gaze, trying her best to examine other things around her.

She turned to her friend, and mumbled something quiet, then pointed to Ron. Her friend, turned to look at Ron strange too.

The pretty girl's friend replaced her worried gaze at Ron to look at the other one, and the two burst out into a laughing fit.

Ron quickly shook himself to stop staring at her.

"Bloody hell," He mumbled. Turning to stare out the window to see the almost empty Atrium.

"Eh hem," Ron just about fell from his chair, when he turned to the girl he'd been staring at, accompanied by her friend. "You're Ron Weasley, aren't you?" She asked, as her friend turned away to laugh.

"Erm, yes... Yes, that's me." He said with shaky confidence, as she snorted. "Er... Do I know you?" He asked, trying his best to sound interested,

"I should ask you the same question, you've been staring at me all this time." She smiled cockily, and her friend, who Ron already didn't like, began to laugh even more. "Excuse her," she said leaning over to whisper something to Ron, "She wishes that you where staring at _her_." She whispered, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Hey!" Her friends protested,

"Shut up," the girl snapped, "Anyways, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said sweetly,

Ron felt as if someone had just hit him with a Confundus charm. With wide eyes he looked her in awe. The pug like face that she used to sport in school had obviously been grown out of, and the seemingly permanent smirk she constantly wore was gone.

"Of- of course I remember you!" Ron said, standing up to shake her hand, "Good to see you," He said,

"Really, Ronald?" She asked, and her tell tale smirk, unfortunately, appeared back on to her face, and she tore her hand from his grip. "There's no way in Merlin's pants that you should be happy to see _me._" She grazed him with a devilish smirk.

"Well you know, people change..." Ron said hopefully,

"I didn't." And she winks at Ron, and places her hand on his chest. "But that doesn't mean I don't have an open mind." and she removed her hand, and Ron looked utterly terrified under her death glare. "Anyways, quit staring at me. It's bloody annoying." And Pansy was about to turn to leave but Ron stopped her.

"WAIT!" He said this a lot louder than he'd expected, which earned him the glare of several workers. "Can I ask you something?"

A:N: Alright, I know it's obvious about what he was gonna ask, I just feel like somethings are better left unsaid. :] Anyways, thanks for reading, and I did sit here for over three hours, and it would be nice if you just give me a thumbs up, or something, or constructive criticism? Yes? Okay, thanks.


	6. The Quidditch Banquet

A:N: Thank you so much for the immediate feed back on the last chapter. You guys really made my day, and you can make it again! Well, I promised that if you gave me pancakes, then I'd give you syrup, so here you go! :]

"What?" Cormac asked, slightly dazed, He stared at Hermione intently, as if he'd been Confunded. "Did you just ask me out?" He said it slowly, and unsure. Hermione bit her lip, and nervously fiddled with the hem of her pencil skirt.

"I mean, if you don't want to-" She trailed off,

"I never thought that I'd live to see the day where Hermione Granger asked me out." He smirked triumphantly, and he might as well stand on top of the table, put his fists to his sides

, and puff his chest out.

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Please don't make anything of this, alright? I just need someone to take to Ginny's Quidditch banquet. It's at their home stadium in Wales. Just meet me there at 6:30, tonight." Hermione hissed, she turned behind her to make sure that no one had seen her, and turned back to Cormac, flashing a fake smile his way. "Okay?"

"Okay, fine," He smiled, "as long as I'm with you." he laughed coldly, and sat up, leaving Hermione without her dignity.

"I'm bloody going to kill Ron after this is over." Hermione murmured as she tossed her tray of, untouched, food away.

Here she was feeling completely desperate to ask Cormac out. All of the woman in the office, though, completely ogled over Cormac. Hermione, of course, didn't understand how someone so vile (no matter how handsome they are,) could be so appealing.

Hermione saw right through him. He was just insecure, and secluded in his own allure. She stood up, awkwardly smoothing her skirt down, and just about stumbled over, in her high heals

"Bloody going to kill him." She fussed, flashing a glare towards Ron, who sat in his chair looking completely satisfied with himself, staring of into the distance. Hermione had half a mind to go scold him for forcing her into this bet, but she managed to confine her anger, as she pridefully walked through the food court.

She must have been immensely absorbed in her own vile thoughts of Ron, and Cormac, because she suddenly heard a loud thud, and was sprawled on the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, as he scrambled to his feet, and offered a shaky had to her.

"Harry," she managed to say, completely deprived of all understanding of what just happened.

Harry seemed to be completely amused by the scene, with a stupid smile on his face, as he hoisted Hermione onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked through half a laugh,

"I- I, um- You just sort of caught me off guard there," Shaken, Hermione stared at the gleaming floor. "sorry, Harry. I was just thinking."

"Good," Harry nodded, "Have you gotten a date for tonight?" Harry asked,

"A date," Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, "a date, yes. Um, I'm meant to go with Cormac." Hermione sighed,

"Sorry," Harry asked,

"Cormac, I'm meant to go with Cormac." She answered,

"Oh, well that just..."

"Horrible? Yes, I know..." Hermione turned to examine the rest of the workers, then back to Harry. "I guess this whole bet thing is making me a little desperate." Hermione lamented,

"Well, you know," Harry paused, "I suppose it's making us all a little desperate." He patted a consoling hand on Hermione's shoulder, and continued past her, back to Ron.

"I think I'm going crazy," she said to her self.

"How did it go with Aryul, then?" Ron catechized, looking as if Harry had interrupted an important day dream.

"Well, if you consider, 'Oh Harry, I'd just love to go to Ginny's banquet with you', well, then yes. It went very well." Harry resumed his seat across from Ron, "And you? I though I saw you talking to someone, was that you?"

"Oh, um, yes." Ron leaned in towards Harry, "Apparently Pansy Parkinson isn't as ugly as we last left her." Ron lean backwards, arms folded, looking smug.

"What," Harry began, narrowing his eyes, "you mean that was Pansy?"

"Yes," Ron smirked, "She's quite a piece of work, that one is." He said matter-o-factually.

"You didn't ask her to go with you, did you?" Harry investigated,

"I did, Harry, I did." Ron continued, still looking quite proud,

"Did she say Ye-"

"Yes, she said yes." Ron's smile faltered, "Actually it was more like 'if you want me to'. she was kind of weird, but she's bloody gorgeous."

"Wow, I can't imagine Pansy Parkinson being gorgeous..." He shuttered, "Anyways, I just talked to Hermione... She's meant to go to Ginny's Banquet with Cormac..." Harry said shuttering once more, red in the face, Ron bit his lip so hard, that it might burst.

"Well," He said shakily, clenching his fists, "We better get back to work then, shall we, Harry?"

"Yes, Ron, we'd better."

The day seemed to slip right through Harry, and Ron, whom where completely consumed over the future events of the day. They sat quietly in their offices, sorting through papers, and every once in a while, they'd be called out to investigate a potential disturbance. Other than that, though, it was a quiet work day for the two of them.

"Who do you suppose Ginny will take?" Harry asked looking up from his paper work, at Ron.

"I don't know, but If she adds another git to the equation along with Cormac, then I'll just take Pansy to go out for tea." He grumbled angrily, now turning back to his work and scribbling things on his papers quite feverishly.

Harry, though he did not show it, was even more perturbed about who Ginny might bring to the banquet, but he kept quiet, not wanting Ron to have another thing to bother him.

"Well," Harry began checking his watch, which had once belong to Mrs. Weasley's brother, "I think we should start packing up."

"Yeah, alright..." Ron said, troubled. "I wonder what Hermione will wear..." He said randomly, as he stuffed his papers into a filing cabinet.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, though he was pretty sure he'd hear perfectly well what Ron had said.

"Nothing," Ron grumbled, as he carelessly threw files into his briefcase. "I hope Mum set our dress robes out." Ron said thoughtfully, as the clock struck three.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said distractedly,

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as she shuffled over towards the her. "How are you dear? Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, of course, I was just going to get ready." She said softly,

"Oh, well don't let me distract you, go on dear!" She waved Hermione off, who quickly tottered up the stairs, excited to get her heals off her aching feet.

Hermione decided that she wouldn't be wearing heals again anytime soon, as she made her way to Ginny's bedroom door. She just about toppled in.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, distracted, as she flipped through the Quibbler, still wearing her uniform.

Hermione collapsed on her bed beside her dress, which had been gingerly laid out. She seized her heals of her feet, tossing them into a near corner, increasing the mess in the room, as she rubbed her aching feet.

"Ugh," was all Hermione could say as she immediately shot herself backwards to lay down.

"Bad day?" Ginny asked poking her head from outside the Quibbler.

"Well, if you consider the fact that I'm stuck going to your banquet with Cormac, then yes. Bad day." Hermione sulked there for a few moments, when she looked up at Ginny.

"You're still going, right?" Ginny asked hopefully,

"Of course! Yes, Ginny, I wouldn't miss it." She sighed, "I just wish I thought before I asked Cormac..."

"Just ignore him. Eventually he'll give up." Ginny suggested, as she set the Quibbler down. "Anyways, Isn't that the dress you wore to the Yule Ball?" She examined the dress on the bed pointedly,

"Erm, yes," Hermione answered,

"No offense, Hermione, but that isn't going to fit you anymore." Ginny said slowly,

"I'll charm it to fit any shape. I think I'll change the color too, maybe even the length." She bit her lip at she stared at the dress.

"You don't want to completely change it, I mean it's from your first ball." Ginny said disapprovingly,

"I can always change it back." Hermione replied rummaging for her wand in her briefcase.

"Alright, then."

"Aha, here it is." Hermione exclaimed, and she seized her wand from the bag. She stood there, completely focused, and with a wave, it's length was at least a foot shorter, it's blue color slowly changed pallets, until it was blood red. "There," Hermione said, admiring her work.

"I have to say, Hermione." Ginny began, impressed, "You're really good with that kind of thing." Ginny said,

"Thank you!" Hermione replied, grabbing the dress by the shoulders, and holding it up to her front.

"It's a good color for you," Ginny suggested, as Hermione began to change into the dress. "Now, I just have to get mine," Ginny said rummaging in her closet.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked,

"Yes,"

"You never told me who you where taking to the banquet." Hermione said,

"Oh, um... I've just asked Dean to go with me. I mean, I don't want to go with someone I don't like, so I figured I'll take a friend." Ginny began, "And, It'll count as a date for the bet."

"Yes, well I wish I would have asked someone a little more enjoyable." Hermione sighed, as she smoothed the bodice of her dress in front of the mirror, and turned to the side. Ginny laughed.

"Cormac, can be funny if you get past all of the... you know smugness..."

"I'll try my best, but he's pretty thick." Hermione said, gathering her hair into a bun, then let it fall, deciding it wasn't the right look.

"You'll get through to him." Ginny said, pulling out a long pearl like dress. Hermione wasn't quite sure how, but if you looked at it in a certain lighting it seemed to glint a majestic purple.

"I bought this weeks ago." Ginny said, holding it up to her. "I would have shown it to you early, but I was busy with Quidditch, and all."

"It'll look gorgeous on you, Ginny." Hermione said, captivated by the radiance of it.

Hermione was quite right that the long dress would look gorgeous on Ginny. It accentuated her lanky figure, and the whiteness of it all seemed to make her warm brown eyes highly noticeable.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, a huge grin pasted on her face.

"It's perfect." Hermione smiled, "We better get going, then." She said examining her alarm clock.

"Oh, you girls just look lovely." Mrs. Weasley said, to a flustered Hermione, and confident Ginny.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny flashed a brilliant smile.

Everyone looked exceptionally nice that night. Bill had worn simple dress robes, his hair slicked back, and Fleur, whom was always gorgeous, had her sheet of silvery blonder hair gathered in an elegant up do, and wore a flowing silky blue dress. Charlie, looked quite grumpy, had obviously been tied to a chair, and gotten his overgrown hair hacked off, by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron looked virtually the same, wearing their matching dress robes, though Harry's hair was a bit more untidy, and Ron's bow tie was much looser. George looked plainly and simply ridiculous, (Just to annoy mother his mother.) in a floral button up shirt, the sleeves folded to the elbow, with a ghastly brown waist coat, and dusty corduroy pants. Angelina, his date, seemed to be humored by this, and wore a simple pleated green dress. Percy looked stern, his curly locks hard, and crusty as if he'd put three cans of mouse in there. He wore black trousers with a defined crease, a white button up shirt, and a silver and black pinstripe waist coat.

Mr. Weasley sported his best black suit. He did look quite strange in black since he mostly wore more earthy colors like orange and brown. Mrs. Weasley's Red Hair had been flattened, and she wore a simple skirt set with a pink blazer and skirt, and a fashionable hat on top.

"Well, everyone," Mr. Weasley began, checking his watch, "It's looks like we should all be arriving there now. He grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hand, and with a loud _pop_, the two disappeared, followed by Angelina, and George, Then Harry, and Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, and Percy.

The stadium was simply gorgeous. A golden dance floor was poured onto the grassy pitch. In the middle was a long glass table, with fancy chairs embellished with ruby's, and velvet seat covers. Paper lanterns were charmed to float above the air, providing moody lighting.

"Wow," Ron said, staring at the sky, "It's looks pretty good."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, captivated by the lights above.

The players all had a little theme of wearing green and yellow. (the team colors). Gwenog Jones stood hand in hand with her husband Gabriel, and an orchestra was playing towards the left of the pitch.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione whispered to Ginny, "There's Cormac." With a red rose his hand, Cormac looked incredibly dashing. His short curls slicked straight till they reached the back. Warm beautiful (evil) brown eyes winked at Hermione, who was flustered.

Ginny gave Hermione a slight push, and she stumbled towards her handsome date.

"Slick git..." Ron said sending a death glare towards Cormac, but Harry had already vanished towards Aryul, who's long red curls glinted in the lights above. "Come on, Pansy, would you get here already?..." Ron fretted to himself, hands deep into the pockets of his trousers.

Cormac had already taken Hermione to the dance floor, along With Harry, and Aryul. A series of loud _pops_ erupted on the scene as guests began to arrive. Dean came cruising towards Ginny, followed by a protective scowl from Ron, as Dean scooped his little sister up into a hug. Those two joined the dance floor with the others.

Another abrupt_ pop_ was heard behind Ron, and he felt a impatient tap on his shoulder.

"Eh hem," Pansy stood behind him, In a green halter gown, red lipstick, and an evil smile tugging on her lips. "Good evening, Ronald."

"Er, hey, Pansy," he said withdrawing his hands from his pockets, "Beautiful night, Isn't it?"

"Yes, lovely," she replied, but she didn't waste any time, and promptly grasped his arm, and dragged him to the dance floor. "I think Granger's date is handsome, Isn't that Cormac?"

"Er, uh yeah." Ron replied nervously, as the two sashayed around the golden floor, he tried to keep himself distracted by listening to the click of high heals throughout the pitch.

The last couple, Gwenog, and Gabriel, came to join. The lights above brightened, shining different colors. Gwenog enchanted them to scramble around in midair, giving a disco effect on the floor.

Meanwhile, Hermione pulled Cormac off to the side, complaining that her feet ached.

"Just take them off," he suggested, halfheartedly, and for a moment Hermione thought the Cormac was actually enjoying her.

"Oh, fine," Hermione grumbled, as she slipped her red stilettos off, and tossed them to the side.

"I don't understand," Cormac began, as he escorted Hermione back to the dance floor.

"You don't understand what?" Hermione catechized, annoyed.

"Why you girls always wear high heals, I mean if they hurt so badly, why don't you wear something else."

"I've been asking myself the same question..." Hermione murmured.

Aryul kept her eyes intensely fixed on Harry, whom was feeling awkward under her passionate gaze.

Erm, are you alright?" He asked,

"Oh, um... Yes, sorry, I was just- Your eyes are so beautiful..." She trailed away with what ever she was going to say originally, and looked at Harry with desperation.

"Er, thanks..." He broke the gaze, and tried his best to stay focused on Ginny, who seemed to be having the time of her life with Dean. She laughed, and shot her head back, a dazzling smile of her face.

Harry felt a knot tighten at the pit of his stomach, and a sudden hatred for Dean Intervene over him. He must have been turning red in the face, dislike fiery in his eyes, because a puzzled Aryul looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you all right Harry?"

"Fine... Just fine."

Ron, wasn't enjoying Pansy much either. She continuously went on and on about how the surrounding men were so immensely handsome.

"And him, too," she said pointing a finger to a the brother of one of the players, "he's got nice eyes, don't you think?" She asked with a smirk,

"I think they're simply gorgeous," Ron sneered with the roll of his eyes.

"I just can't stop looking a Cormac, though, I have to admit." She sighed, "Hermione looks gorgeous, too." She said tints of jealousy galloping in her words.

Ron definitely agreed with her on that one, but his pride kept him from saying so.

"Ron," Pansy said with confusion, "you're actually a really good dancer."

"Why always the tone of surprise?" He asked, and laughed to himself at the famous line he and Hermione often exchanged.

She remained puzzled, as Ron turned to Hermione, dazed by her beauty, but he restrained. _Too strong for that..._ He thought.

"Anyways, when are we going to eat?" Pansy asked,

"Soon,"

Dancing quickly ended, as Gwenog pulled Gabriel to a small pulpit like thing in the front. She held her wand to her neck to amplify her voice, and with a pleasureful smile of her face she began to speak.

"Please, everyone, If you'd take your seats!" Her clear voice erupted through the pitch, and the guests flowed to the long glass table to sit. "Thank you all for coming, and I'm honored to be captain of such a wonderful team!" Cheering burst through the pitch, exploding off the stands. "Today we gather for our annual Quidditch banquet to celebrate such a good season, and to bring good luck for our championship!" She punched her fists in the air, and more cheering filled the pitch with clapping and whistling. "And I think that you can't have proper celebration without food!" Suddenly plates of food appeared all over the glass table.

Bottles of Firewhisky, and tankards of Butterbeer, filled the table. Turkey legs, and cakes and pies, hams, and steaks, potatoes, stews, and soups.

The guests dug through their food with delight.

"So, Hermione," Cormac began, "Tell me about yourself. Though I've known you for eight years, I still feel like I'm clueless." He looked a little too confident, and Pansy sat across from Cormac, beside Ron, glaring at Hermione.

"Oh, well... I guess I like to work and learn..." She said not knowing where to start.

"Funny enough, but I actually worked that bit out myself."

"Than that's it I guess... I _do_ like to design."

"Interesting," He said staring deep into her eyes.

"Er, yeah."

Dinner came, and went. The guests sprawled out on their chairs, too much filled their bellies. Eventually Gwenog stepped up, and thanked everyone for coming. Few people cleared out, though.

Dean, and Aryul were in a hurry, and abandoned their dates, leaving Harry, and Ginny to sit and chat. While Pansy continued to show displeasure towards Hermione.

"One last dance?" Cormac asked, dramatically romantic.

"Alright," Hermione obliged, and the two glided out on the dance floor.

"Hermione," Cormac began, as the two swayed on the spot, "I'm sorry for being such a git."

"Oh, It's alright." She said with reluctant forgiveness.

"I guess I feel like I have to be a git to get girls, but you're different. You turn away, which makes me so confused." Cormac looked generally baffled standing there. "You act like you hate me, and then you ask me out?"

Hermione looked at Cormac with a bit of tenderness in her brown eyes. She honestly felt her bitterness towards him had vanquished, and Cormac seemed so vulnerable, looking so confused, and before Hermione could even protest she was kissing Cormac. It was just she and him.

She didn't even like him, but there was something there, a spark. She became deaf, and there was nothing to hear, nothing to see, just Cormac's lips to taste.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Everything was over, the two were forcefully pulled apart. Ron stood there red in the face he prized Hermione away from Cormac, but she protested, tears already spilling from her eyes.

"RON, STOP!" She cried, as he approached Cormac, letting his fist do the thinking, as it collided with his face.

"Get of me, Weaslbee!" He shouted, pushing Ron away. He quickly made his way back, withdrawing his wand from his pocket.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" He shouted, "Come on, Hermione." He held his arm out, but she pushed him away.

"Why do you always ruin everything?" She screamed, eyes on her the music stopped and it was quiet.

"ME? Cormac is the one running his hands all over you!"

"GO! DON'T EVEN THINK OF TALKING TO ME ANYMORE, GO!"

"FINE!" And Ron stormed away, to grab his jacket on the chair.

"Ron," Harry began in a small voice but he apparated before anyone could get another word in.

A:N: Ha, ha. I simply love how Ron is so protective. Anyways, here's your syrup, give me more pancakes, (reviews), and I'll give you more syrup! (chapters). Thank you, and I love my reviewers! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! Notice: New rule is if you put me on story alert then could you just write a nice review? Reviews are what motivates me to write. I did spend about ¾ of my day writing this, so reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. :]


	7. The Awkward Chapter

A:N: Hey, guys. I'm super sorry that I didn't update immediately, but I need some time to think about this chapter. I feel like I left you off with an awkward moment, and I wasn't quite sure how I should portray Hermione's reaction. So, this chapter might be a little off, just to warn you, but after the awkward stage, everything will be fine. Thanks.

The pitch was silent, and Hermione stood there looking furious, Cormac defensive, and everyone else held emotions of concern, as the two stood there.

Pansy had left in a hurry after Ron, and the silence was unbearable.

"Hermione," Cormac began, looking at her hopefully.

"Just don't talk to me." She said pushing him off to the side, as she made her way down the golden dance floor to the exit.

She apparated, and felt that familiar instant darkness, her body twisting, her mind blank. She never found herself so reluctant to get back to the burrow, for the possibility that that's where Ron had gone was likely.

The lights had been turned on, and the house was warm, when she felt her feet thud to the ground, the impact threatened to snap her heals in the landing. She teetered back for a few moments before regaining her balance, and furiously made her way up the stairs.

She didn't expect Ron to reveal himself, because she was sure that he knew it was she who had burst into the house.

As she swung the door to Ginny's room open, she almost stumbled into a pile of clothing, blocking the door from opening completely.

"Bloody," she began cursing under her angry breath, before kicking her shoes off. They skidded across the floor with a clatter, and she made her way to her bed, where her pajamas were folded, and settled beneath her pillow. She hastily replaced her dress, which slowly regained it's length and blue color, with something more suitable for sleeping.

She tore hairpins out of her curls, letting them fall freely everywhere, and with a sigh of resentment, she remained sitting there.

She wasn't sad, she was more angry. She wasn't sure how to balance it out between Cormac and Ron. Which one did worse in her mind?

The Weasley's arrived shortly, and Hermione could hear collective whispers, and awkward conversations below, as Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, and Harry said their goodbyes, probably heading towards their own flats.

She could still hear whispers, as the three remaining Weasley's spoke silently, when finally Ginny arrived upstairs.

Hermione could tell that Ginny was surprised to see Hermione wasn't drowning in her own tears by now. She hadn't moved from that one spot on the edge of her bed yet. She just absentmindedly picked at a string on the sleeve of her sweater.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, and sent her a feeble smile.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked carefully, as she approached Hermione, in her radiant white dress.

"I'm fine," Hermione said paying her gaze to the floor, "A little confused, actually." She stood up, and began to pace the room. "I guess I'm angry because Ron pulls me into something, then insists that I get out, and I'm angry that Cormac kissed me." She gazed at the bright moon outside, then returned her attention to Ginny. "I feel like I reconciled with him a bit, though. He sort of said he was sorry, but all the same, the kiss just wasn't necessary." Hermione said

"I understand," Ginny said, "I don't expect you want to continue the bet, am I right?" Ginny asked, twiddling with a strand of red hair.

"Of course," Hermione said surprisingly loud, while Ginny stood there, taken aback. "You don't really think that I'd let this mess up get in the way of us winning, do you?"

"Well, I would have thought that maybe, you would want to end it, because I do." Ginny paused, examining the floor. "But if you want to continue, then I suppose I have to as well." Ginny smiled,

"I hope you wouldn't leave me." She said, "I do think I'll talk to Ron tomorrow, though, about this whole ordeal. Maybe explain to him that if it wasn't for his bet, I probably would have taken him to the banquet myself."

"Well, anyways," Ginny said, solemnly, "It's 11:30, I suppose that we should be off to bed, then, yes?"

"Yes,"

-The Next Morning-

The next morning was full of strain, as Harry came tottering in the burrow, while Ron, and Hermione sat together on the couch, and it didn't appear that they were sharing a particularly cheery conversation, because Hermione looked at him sternly, and he held his gaze at the floor.

George, who looked quite ready for work, sat beside Ginny showing her the shop's latest product, but Ginny, whom had never been much of a morning person, yawned, unimpressed.

Mr. Weasley, was already, seated at the breakfast table, reading The Daily Prophet, a cup of pumpkin juice sitting on the table in front of him.

Mrs. Weasley, of course was bustling about the kitchen, humming a song, as she cooked.

Harry made his way to Ron, and Hermione, who quickly turned away from each other, looking unsatisfied.

"I suppose you two have made up, then?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from the two.

"I suppose," Hermione said bitterly, arms folded, "I was just clearing a few ground rules up." Hermione said, as she stood up. She shot one last glare at Ron, and some kind of pitiful smile to Harry, and she went to sit next to Ginny and George.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, erm... Is the bet still on?" Harry asked,

"Well, I expected that Hermione would want to call it off, but she seemed pretty consistent." Ron leaned over towards Harry, "I don't think she even cried," He whispered, with a worried look on his face.

"I suppose she's more angry, then sad." Harry said, gazing towards Hermione, who laughed with Ginny, at George, who seemed pretty entertaining at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ron sighed, "Well it's Saturday, a good day to play the field." Ron suggested, to Harry, who still seemed to focus most of his attention towards Ginny, and Hermione. "Harry!"

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess." He turned back to Ron.

"I suppose after breakfast we can go to Diagon Alley, go to a cafe, find someone."

"Yeah," Harry said unfocused.

Breakfast came and went that morning, and Ginny and Hermione scurried out of the house, leaving Mr. Weasley to leave for work through the Floo Network, Mrs. Weasley to do the dishes, and Harry, Ron, and George, to sit beside each other at the table.

"Where are those to off to, do you reckon?" Ron asked, as he craned his neck over the table, to see Hermione and Ginny, as they stepped through the outskirts of the Burrow's property.

"I reckon they're gonna get a head start," Harry said, following Ron's gaze.

"You two are pretty smart," George said, with a wink.

"What, did they mention anything to you?" Ron asked,

"Of course, but I promised that I wouldn't tell you."

"Come on, George!" Ron jeered, "Please, just tell us were they're going." Ron said hopefully.

"Oh, little brother," George leaned back in his chair.

"George, who's side are you on, exactly?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They already have my word. You don't think I would spy for you, or something, if that's what you're thinking..."

"George," Ron began edgily,

"Okay, If I risk my life to Hermione's logic, and Ginny's hexing skills, than what's in it for me?" George asked, leaning forward, looking very business man-ish.

"It depends on what you want." Ron said, arms folded.

"I want to be apart of the bet."

"What?" Ron, and Harry asked in unison, staring at George.

"You're already with Angelina, you're just gonna throw that away?" Ron asked, slightly devastated.

"Well, she and I are taking a break... We had a little disagreement." He said, quietly.

"If you want a chance with her, that going out and getting involved with this, isn't going to help you." Ron protested,

"She'll get jealous, and come running back to me, and even if she doesn't, maybe I'll find someone else."

"Is this the only thing you want, Isn't there something else?" Ron asked, reluctantly.

"Either that, or you work in my shop on all your weekends off, no pay." George said with a smirk, "What do you really want?"

"Fine, you can be apart of the bet, but _you_ have to tell Ginny, and Hermione about it." Ron said, with a growl. "Alright, where are Ginny, and Hermione?" Ron asked,

"You see, that's the thing, Ron. I haven't got the slightest clue." George said with a simper expression, and with that, he got up and left.

"I seriously thought.." Ron trailed off,

"Yeah, me too..."

-Later On-

Harry couldn't help but feel a little stressed about where Ginny, and Hermione had gone. He wasn't quite sure if George would be able to get away with his little trick, either, and he hoped he wouldn't.

Adding George to the equation would only make matters worse.

He and Ron, after being forced to help Mrs. Weasley to do the dishes, eventually escaped to Diagon Alley.

The cobblestone streets were slippery due to late spring rain. Customers, shuffled around, pressing through the crowds to reach their destinations.

Collective chimes of bells were heard through out the place, as customers swung doors open, and laughter was loud.

Harry was intent on stumbling upon a quaint cafe, and finding a pretty girl to take out. He scoped the center, craning his neck over the crowds to see if he might see someone of his interest. It seemed Ron was doing the same thing, but was much more successful, because of his height.

Harry once again wished he turned out a little taller like his father.

The crowds showed no sign of thinning, and laughter only got louder as noon approached.

"Where do you suppose we should go first?" Ron asked, hands shoveled deep into his pockets.

"Dunno," Harry continued to grow from his tippy-toes, but the crowds seemed to be particularly lanky today. "I reckon we should split up." Harry said, looking up towards Ron.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, "I reckon we should too."

Ron had split from Harry to a small cafe, at the corner of the street. Despite the fact that he'd eaten just hours before, he felt hunger tug at his bottomless stomach, as he made his way to the door.

A little jingle of silvery bells, rang, as he entered.

A variety of different witches and wizards filled the little place, and it sort of reminded his of Honey dukes in Hogsmeade. He had a sudden urge to visit the sweet shoppe, but resisted, as he seated himself on a cotton blue table.

A waitress, with blonde hair, stepped up to Ron several minutes later. She smacked he gum in a "Pansy Parkinson-ish" sort of way, and supported all her weight on one foot.

"What can I get for you, sir?" She asked, annoyed, her notepad, and quick-quotes-quill trailing behind her.

"Erm, I'll just have a biscuit.. Erm, and some tea, I suppose." Ron said, looking up at her expectantly.

"Alright." she said, the quick-quotes-quill violently scribbling, as she trotted away.

It had never really occurred to Ron, until now, that he really wasn't much of a lady's man. Talking big always seemed to land him in a mess of pride like this. It seemed as if there was no possible way to date 25 girls very quickly.

The waitress had come back moments later, with a china tray floating behind her. The fragile thing came hovering towards Ron, followed by the waitress's wand, and the tray plopped on his table, sending the biscuit and tea a few inches in the air. The tea sloshed over the sides threatening to spill, but the waves of brown liquid managed to calm down.

"Thanks," Ron muttered, obscured in his own thoughts.

His biscuit was gone, before anything else could happen, but his tea had remained half full. He'd never really cared much for tea, but it had seemed that he'd completely forgotten that.

Customers came and left the cafe, and Ron found that the irritable waitress would shoot an expectant glare at Ron every few moments. It seemed that he'd been remaining in his spot much longer than for her liking.

Feeling hopeless, Ron was about to give up, and move on. He sat up, holding the china tray in his hands, and carefully dumped his tea in the rubbish bin, which also seemed to bug the waitress, and set the tray on top of a precarious stack of them.

He at least felt contempt that he'd had a biscuit, but all the same, his job was not done. He tried to convince himself, to find Harry, and go home, and that he was already ahead of everyone else in the bet, but something stopped him, as he pushed the door open, the waitress's gaze was suddenly align with his, and he recognized that she wasn't just a waitress, but also Eloise Midgen.

His eyes widened in something that he could almost call fear. Having always made fun of her at Hogwarts, about her acne, he wondered if she had some kind of school girl grudge.

She shook her gaze away from Ron, and her nostrils flared in animosity, and before Ron could even protest to himself, his long legs were striding straight towards her.

Eloise awkwardly turned away from Ron, fidgeting with the hem of her apron, trying to remain anonymous.

He stood before her, examining her with a inquisitive expression. She then, quite loudly and obnoxiously, she cleared her throat, uncomfortably shifting were she stood.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her muscles set tightly, fists clenching.

"You're, Eloise, aren't you?" Ron asked, still full of surprise to see her. She clenched her jaw, sizing Ron with her green eyes, then catching an uncomfortable deathly gaze on his eyes.

"Y-" She again cleared her throat, "Yes, that would be me." She bit her lip, "You're Ron, then, aren't you?" She said, pasting an evilly sweet smile on her face.

"I reckon," he replied nodding his head.

"I expect that you've come back to taunt me about my off center nose, then?" She smirked, but at the same time, her eyes remained vile.

"Still holding me against that, eh?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you did sort of scar me in our fourth year." She said wincing.

"May I remind you that that was about four years ago?" He sneered,

"No matter, how long ago, or how minor it was, you're still a bloody prat." She hissed.

Ron began to think, and he tried his best to swat away the thoughts, that he yearned to rid of, but they continued to hover in his mind. _Take her out. If you take her out, then you'll be ahead, you'll win. Take her out, take her out. You have nothing to lose, just take her out once, and you never have to speak to her again._ Ron gulped, and fidgeted, along with biting his lip, and a bead of sweat from his hairline.

"Well," Ron began, with cold sarcasm, "So you aren't reckless for the rest of your life, I'm sorry." He turned his nose up, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Excuse me, but I never said that I was reckless." She sniggered, ignoring customers and their orders.

"Well, you don't seem altogether to me." Ron said, _no, no, no! If you're rude, then she'll refuse to go on a date._ Ron thought, "I mean, then why are you still angry?" Her eyes widened, and she stood there, heads below Ron, confused, and sorry for bringing the incident up.

"Maybe, I would have-" She sighed, "Oh, never mind." She then whipped around, and began to scrub the tables.

Ron had no plans of leaving.

"How can I make it up to you, if it's just that afflicting?" Ron inquired, slightly distracted.

"Well, I suppose you could leave me to do my job, and badger someone else." She said, now feverishly scrubbing the counters.

"You know you could just use magic to do that." Ron said, her mouth widened, and she just seemed to continued her anger.

"Look, I think it's time you leave, I have a job to do, if you haven't noticed." She hissed, pulling her wand from her apron, and continued cleaning the tables through magic.

"What if I took you out tonight?" Ron asked, completely out of the blue. He had to say he hadn't even expected to ask so soon, and the words were slightly painful.

Eloise's wand clattered to the floor, and open mouthed, she stared up at Ron.

"Sorry," she asked, "but did you _just_ ask me out?" She sounded completely outraged, and Ron knew she'd object. It was silent for moment, and she continued, to gaze into Ron's impatient expression, with complete bewilderment.

She suddenly began to smooth her hair, and straiten her apron, Gingerly tucking an angry curl behind her ear, she immediately became flustered, and looked up at Ron lovingly, whom just about barfed.

"Really," she asked, with some kind of flirtatious smile, that didn't seem to please Ron much.

"Really," he groaned reluctantly, as more blush flooded Eloise's face.

-Meanwhile-

Harry, had been hit with the idea like a ton of bricks. _Take Luna._ The words were loud and clear in his mind, that he wouldn't be surprised if he was toppled over by the impact of the sudden realization.

He now tripped around Diagon Alley, in search for the small shop that she worked in. Harry had vividly remembered hearing Ginny and Hermione reading over a letter from Luna, included with a full explanation of what she'd been doing for the past month, apart from everyone.

Harry knew that Luna wouldn't deny going out for tea, with him, and he was simply positive that she'd never assume that he was trying to "Make a Move" In fact, Harry wouldn't be surprised, if somehow Luna had sensed that Harry was using her. The thought of 'using' Luna, did make his stomach lurch slightly, and he felt compelled with insensitivity by thinking she didn't have feelings.

Though, he honestly couldn't imagine Luna being angry with him, still guilt lingered in the pit of his stomach, as he approached a curious shop.

The sign read "_Lovegood Essences." _Harry couldn't help but assume that this was the place, as he examined the front.

It was nearly impossible to see inside, for sparkling shawls of silk, had been draped over the glass from the inside, leaving only a small chink of dim light from inside.

He quickly stepped to the door, opening it a small bit, poking his head inside.

All he could see from that point was puffs of purple mist rise from the back of the shop. Racks, and shelves filled the threshold. Upon the shelves was a collection of bottles, filled with curious liquids, and small viles housed tiny lifeless objects.

The left side of the room was completely obscured by pristine issues of the Quibbler, pages silently wafting up, as a small draft came from the back and, lifted them.

Harry stepped inside, and above was a low ceiling of draped silk, and tulle. Often, strings of peculiar beads hung from above, blocking Harry's passage.

Puffs of purple smoke continued to rise in the back. Harry craned his neck around the shelves, to see the source of the mysterious gas.

"Hello?" Harry called, and there was a sudden 'thud'. The purple mist was no longer, and a figure dressed in turquoise robes, came dawdling from behind the shelves.

"Harry!" Xenophilius Lovegood practically toppled towards a startled Harry, and grasped his hand to shake it violently. "It has been a long time, my boy!" He exclaimed, "Welcome, welcome," he said, ushering Harry further inside the threshold.

"Care for some essence of Gurdyroot?" He asked, looking at Harry expectantly, "I've just been warming some water, there's plenty-"

"No.. thank you, sir... I actually meant to come see Luna?" Harry said, urgently.

"Luna? Luna, yes of course, let me fetch her for you." Looking slightly disappointed, Xeno, stumbled behind emerald green curtains. "Luna, darling, Harry Potter has come to see you!"

"Really," Luna asked, as the two blondes came out through the curtain. "Harry," she greeted, almost as if she'd completely expected him.

"Luna, it's good to see you!" Harry said, sort of throwing himself into an awkward hug, but quickly decided that a handshake would be more appropriate.

"What's brought you here, Harry?" Luna asked, lighthearted.

"Well, I was thinking that I hadn't spoken to you for such a long time that we could catch up, Erm, get some dinner tonight," He said it quickly, and fast, as Luna and Her father exchanged worried expressions. "Your father could come as well, if he prefers." Harry quickly interjected.

"Harry, have you been feeling yourself?" Luna asked, wearing a happy poker face.

"Of course, Harry!" Mr. Lovegood, suddenly shouted, clapping his hands together, My Luna, and I would be delighted to join you for dinner!"

"Yes, Harry!" Luna said with glee, "We'd be simply delighted!"

"Yes, delighted!" Xeno added, It was silent, and Harry smiled.

"So where are we going?"

A:N: I hope this is a acceptable length for you guys. So sorry for the wait, but I was lost, and I had no idea what to do next. So I wung it ;) ha ha. Anyways, HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PEARL AND YASMINE, MY BESTIES! Love you guys, hope you enjoyed, and please review, this chapter was a major effort, and It'll be longer next time. M'bye. 3


End file.
